Office Fun
by Ronslady23
Summary: Harry discovers the joys of office loving. HP/RW, HP/HG, HP/RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related media revolving around J.K. Rowling's stories. All writings are for entertainment puropses only. No monetary contributions are being made.

It's an unbeta fic so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know.

Reviews are welcomed.

**Paining**: Harry/Ron

**Warnings**: Rimming, Anal, Rough Sex, and Dirty Talking

"Lower_._"

A husky sensuous voice whispered from behind him. Just hearing the need and urgency that exuded from the simple command caused a delightful tingle to buzz down Harry's naked spine. Complying with the direct order given to him by not only his best Senior Field Operative but also his best friend, Harry bent forward and rested the weight of his upper-body onto his elbows and chest, causing his bum to be lifted higher into the air.

"Damn you're so fucking sexy. Open up, I want to see you."

Instantly, Harry felt his body flush. As much as he enjoyed playing these games with Ron, for some reason he always felt a little self-conscious when it came to this part. He knew his best mate loved to gaze at his clenching hole, but being so exposed always made him feel a little uncomfortable. Regardless of his personal hang-ups, Harry did what he was told because he knew Ron would reward him for it later.

Harry scooted his knees forward, reached back with his hands, and spread his cleft open, slightly twitching as he felt the cool office air breezing over his hole.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Harry could feel the warmth of Ron's breath ghosting over him. "As much as I fuck you, how is it that you're able to stay so tight?"

"I don't know." Harry moaned as he felt Ron's rough calloused hand gently stroke his lower back.

"You look so deliciously innocent like this: bent over, spread open, arsehole winking at me- flirting with me- begging me to rape it with my tongue."

Harry let out a low sigh listening to the filth that was pouring out his friend's mouth.

"Is that what you want Harry? Hmm? Do you want me to rape your tight little hole with my tongue?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, enjoying the firm rubbing and squeezing Ron was giving his backside.

"What's that?"

"Yes." Harry repeated becoming lost in the feeling.

"Harry mate, you are now the Head of the Auror Department. Surely you can speak up and tell me what you need." Ron chuckled.

It was true, just last week Harry was sworn in and now he and Ron were doing unspeakable things on top of his desk to celebrate his new promotion.

Taking a deep breath and using his most authoritative voice, Harry barked, "Senior Field Operative Weasley, I want you to rape my tight little hole with your tong-"and before he could finish the statement, Ron descended upon him- harshly licking, and sucking, and nibbling on his wrinkled puckered flesh.

Harry whimpered and felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head due to the immense pleasure he was receiving from the assault. He absolutely loved it when Ron completely ravished his arse like a mad starving man.

He trembled when he felt the wriggling muscle massage his deep inner walls and felt his head swimming when he heard the sloppy slurping noises of Ron's lips engulfing his outer rim.

Suddenly, Ron viciously snatched Harry's hands away, dug his thumbs on either side of his spit-sopping cleft, spread his cheeks impossibly wider, sniffed deeply at the scent of earthly musk that was emitted from within, and dove back in with fervor. Harry could only keen and shutter as he felt Ron's tongue slide deeper and deeper into his fluttering opening.

Just when Harry felt the telltale tingling in his bollocks that indicated his impending orgasm, Ron abruptly stood up panting and said, "Get down here, I'm about to fuck you within an inch of your life."

Harry scrambled backwards, eager to get into position. He spread his legs wide and held onto the edge of his desk bracing himself for the hammering he knew was coming. He licked his lips and shook with anticipation as he heard the clicking of Ron's unbuckling belt and the rustling of his trousers being lowered.

He gasped when he felt Ron's equally naked and warm body laid flushed against his back, grinding and nudging his rock hard cock into his crack; his hands gruffly rubbed every inch of Harry's exposed back, chest, and thighs. He yelped when Ron gave him a sharp sting on his bottom.

"Where is it?" the taller man demanded.

"It's in the bottom left drawer, under the copy of _Qudditch Monthly_." Harry knew the 'it' Ron was referring too was the tube of lube Harry always kept on or near his person.

After a bit of shuffling, Harry heard the squelching noise of Ron slicking up his cock then he felt the cool smoothness of his mate's lubed fingers as they entered him spreading the viscous liquid around inside him. Ron didn't bother to stretch or scissor him because he knew Harry loved the pain of being pried open by his thickness. Besides, the oral-anal attack had greatly loosened the brunette up.

Having Ron's hardness lined up behind him, Harry's whole body quivered. Very slowly, he felt the pulsing cockhead push against his slightly resisting ring of tighten muscle. Harry gripped his desk so hard he heard a few of his whiten knuckles pop from the pressure. When the head was in, Ron slowly rolled his hips forward inch-by-inch knowing this snail pace greatly reduced the chance of tearing his lover.

When Harry unexpectedly tensed up around the intrusion, Ron used soothing words and gentle touches to get him to relax and breathe through it. Finally, when the redhead was fully seated within him, he leaned forward and lavished Harry's back and neck with nips and kisses, allowing him time to adjust.

Harry wiggled his bottom signaling that he was ready to be thoroughly fucked. Ron slowly pulled out and eased back in, gripping tightly at his hips for purchase. The slow push and pull was quite an intoxicating feeling.

"Merlin Harry, I wish you could see this. Every time I come out, your arse stretches out too. It looks just like your sexy lips when you suck me off," Ron groaned out sliding back into the tautness. Harry groaned too because he could tell the sight was getting his friend excided.

Harry panted and laid his head to the side relishing the burn and drag he was experiencing. Ron started to pick up the pace and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Ron punctuated each word with a hard thrust. "You feel so fucking tight! You feel so fucking good! Sweet Cerci Harry, I'm about to destroy you!" Harry huffed when he felt Ron seize two handfuls of his hair and pulled it mercilessly backwards causing his back to severely arch.

Ron lifted Harry's left leg and placed it on the desk so he could have enough space to bounce and pound into his constricting hole. The more Ron worked the looser Harry became until the smaller man was fully thrusting himself back onto his impalement.

Harry let out a scream when he felt Ron slam into the highly sensitive bundle of nerves that was located deep inside him. The pleasure that overcame him was so intense that he felt the muscles in his face slacken and a thin line of drool spilled over the corner of his mouth.

"That's right my little slut, scream. Scream for me." Ron rumbled in his ear, angling his hips so he could continue to batter his prostate.

And Harry did. He screamed and yelled out so much his voice began to hoarsen. The noise just seemed to further fuel Ron's seemingly insatiable lust because the redhead threw one foot on the edge of Harry's desk and truly began to ram his entire body forward into the squirming man below him.

Whenever Harry's hands began to creep towards his aching neglected prick, Ron would pull his hair harder and slap at his wandering fingers because he wasn't ready for him to come yet. He only wanted him to enjoy the feeling of_ his_ cock banging inside of him.

A few hard slams later, Harry felt the tingling in his bollocks return with a burning vengeance.

"Fuck Ron! Let me come, please let me come!" Harry begged.

"Sure thing love, all you had to do was ask," Ron smirked and he let one of his hands slip from Harry's hair to make a tight fist around his swaying cock. As much as Harry loved a brutal fucking; he loved a brutal hand-job as well. Ron squeezed and pulled and twisted the pre-come soaked prick until he felt Harry's arse rhythmically spam around him and saw an arching spray of hot white jiz spurt from him; ruining all of the papers and files on his desk.

When Ron let the other hand he had in Harry's hair go, he realized the man must have passed out because he fell forward with a terrible thud.

Torn between his concern for his possibly injured best friend and the victorious feeling of fucking someone until they passed out, Ron dug his fingers into Harry's unconscious hips and came with a mighty force. He felt rope after rope of his huge load coat the insides of his lover's bowels.

Ron slumped forward and cuddled against Harry's back for a few seconds while he caught his breath. Slowly he shifted his hips backwards and pulled his spent prick from Harry's now slackened gaping hole. He leaned forward and put his ear next to Harry's mouth, satisfied with the clear even breathing he heard from the sleeping man.

Ron slid his arms under Harry's chest, hoisted up his limp body, and dragged him to the leather couch that sat near the wall of the office. He laid him down and winced at the black eye and split lip the face plant caused.

Dammit, how was he supposed to explain this to Harry? Hell, how was Harry supposed to explain these injuries to Ginny and his coworkers?

Ron yawned and grabbed his discarded robe from the floor, nestled himself next to Harry on the couch, and covered them both with it. His tired brain was too clouded to think of any kind solution now, so he closed his eyes and joined his mate in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paining**: Harry/Ron, implied Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning: **Rimming, Wanking, Money Shot, and Infidelity

No one ever told Harry that being the Head of the Auror Department was going to be easy, but _fucking hell_- nobody warned him about all the irritation and bullshit that came along with the title.

When he took the position, he foolishly had the naïve notion that he would burst onto the scene like some kind of 'super general' who would take charge and make great changes for the department. He didn't realize that the Head's job was composed of 50% bureaucracy, 30% babysitting, 15% counseling, and 5% of people trying to kiss his arse.

Kingsley told him the first 6 months would be the hardest, but Harry couldn't imagine dealing with this shit for another 3 months, let alone another damn year!

Harry sighed as he began to pack his things up for the end of the day. Who was he kidding, he'd keep the position because he worked too damn hard to get there; he was just only having a rotten week. All he wanted to do was just go home, play with his children until it was time to put them to bed, and then sit in his favorite chair and nurse a tumbler of Firewhiskey for the rest of the evening.

Just as he was straightening the files on his desk something caught his eye that made him bemoan his existence.

He'd completely forgotten about the Harpies game he and Ginny were to attend that night. After which, they would join a few of her old teammates for dinner. He placed the tickets to the match on his desk so he would remember to grab them on his way out.

Harry let out a whine and began to softly bang his head against his wand, causing little purple sparks to fly out the tip.

He _really _didn't want to go because lately, he and Ginny weren't seeing eye-to-eye and now they had to go put on a show and play happy fucking families in front of her friends. This definitely put the icing on the cake of his shitty day.

He heard a gentle rapping at his door and prayed it wasn't that pushy git Thompson and his precious bloody finance report. He told the silly little man that he'd sign the damned thing in the morning.

"Enter." Harry said briskly in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

His heart almost fluttered out of his chest when a familiar stock of ginger hair and a playful set of cerulean eyes peeked from around the door frame.

"Hey there mate, I was just popping by to see if you were still here." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, I was just packing up, come in." Harry said trying to hide his excitement.

As soon as Ron closed and spelled the door, Harry was on him in a flash- passionately kissing and groping at his marvelous bum. Ron growled at the feeling of finally having him in his arms again and half dragged, half carried him over to the sofa- falling on his back so Harry could straddle his lap.

Harry settled on top of him and sensuously rolled his hips and arched his back to aid the other man as he stuffed his hand into the back of his pants. He let out a little gasp when his friend found his rosebud and began to stroke it lovingly.

When Harry was hard, leaking, and panting into the deepened kiss, Ron pulled away and leaned his head back to catch his breath, never ceasing his erotic ministrations.

"I've missed you." Ron whispered his voice full of arousal.

Harry only moaned and nestled his head into Ron's neck, rocking harder against his firm hand hoping a finger or two would slip into his waiting hole.

"You know how much I hate those week long training sessions. The new batch of Aurors are a bunch of babies. They're gonna have to toughen up a lot if they ever want to make it in this field." Ron said running his free hand through Harry's messy locks.

"When did you-"Harry mumbled, lost in the sensations, "When did you get in?" he finally managed to say.

"Just now, I wanted to see you before I made it home." Ron began to tease him by only allowing the tips of his fingers to enter him.

Harry sat up, trying to force more of Ron into him only to be denied his prize.

"How have you been?" Ron chuckled enjoying his mate's desperation.

"Stressed out because work's been terrible and Gin has been a complete bitch lately." Harry yelped at the cruel plunge of Ron's fingers due to his mean snipe at his sister.

"Well she has and now we have to go to a stupid match and entertain her mates for the evening. I rather go home and entertain Jamie and Al." Harry tried to pout but Ron's thick digits were sliding deeper into him. So instead of poking out his lower lip like a petulant child his mouth formed a perfect little 'o' and his eyelashes fluttered closed.

"I'm sorry you're having such a rough time. Do you want me to try to make it a tad bit better?" Ron punctuated the last part of the question by twisting and flexing his fingers into the taught moistness between Harry's cheeks.

"Yes." Harry simply stated, resisting the urge to outright bounce on Ron's lap.

Ron pulled his hand from Harry's pants, put his arms under the lighter man's thighs, and flipped them so he was now on top and Harry was sprawled underneath him. He gave Harry a dominating kiss and ripped his shirt open causing most of the brunette's buttons to fly everywhere. He descended down his jaw line, dragged his teeth down the cords of his neck, bit and sucked harshly at his sensitive nipples, and fumbled to unbuckle Harry's belt.

When his trousers and pants were pooled at his ankles and slipped off his feet, Ron stuffed a few throw pillows under his hips, spread his legs wide, and stared at Harry's entrance- seemingly mesmerized by its pulsing.

Harry shifted uncomfortably but kept himself open because he knew it was Ron's kink, so he never put up a fuss when his mate wanted to see it.

Then without further ado, Ron dove down and enthusiastically ate him out. He licked hard around the wrinkled flesh trying in vain to smooth it out with each rotation and then he sealed his mouth completely around the flexing circle and gently sucked, stabbing his tongue into the vice-like grip until it softened and gave way for the rest of the wiggling intrusion.

Harry grabbed a handful of Ron's fluffy hair and grinded his arse into his face trying to push the wonderful sensation deeper into him. Unperturbed by the pressure on his head, Ron pulled back and began to earnestly fuck his friend with his fattened stiff tongue.

Harry writhed and moaned, utterly enjoying the rimming of a lifetime.

"Talk to me." Ron commanded the best he could with a mouth full of Harry.

"Oh shit! You're doing a lovely fucking job down there!" Harry yelled breathlessly. "Its soo deep. How the hell did you manage to get your tongue so far up my arse-"

"Nnggg! Nngggggg….." were the only noises Harry could make after Ron started to flick his tongue in the tight confined space.

"Touch yourself." Ron moaned at how wanton and whoreish Harry was behaving.

Harry sluggishly took himself in his hand and began to stroke. He was so wrapped up in what Ron was doing, he sort of forgotten he had a prick. Knowing a few tugs would have him spurting all over, he decided to warn his lover.

"Ron, I'm close!"

The redhead pushed himself up and hovered his open mouth over Harry's cock. Without a warning, he shoved three unlubed freckled fingers into Harry's dripping wet arse.

Harry screamed and forcefully came shooting his warm spunk into Ron's waiting tongue and lips; his aim was so accurate he only managed to spill a tiny bit on the corner of his mouth.

When Harry was done, Ron swallowed it all down and licked his lips with a satisfying smack. He leaned forward and lazily tongue kissed Harry, sharing with him all the magnificent flavors he had just tasted. He slowly rose up on his knees and threw himself on to the couch next to his mate and held his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Well," Harry said panting, "I'm certainly not stressed now."

"I should hope not after all the hard work I just put in." Ron smirked, lifting Harry's hand and placing butterfly kisses on his knuckles.

After relaxing for a few moments, Harry heaved himself up and began to set his clothes to rights. He glanced at the huge tenting bulge in Ron's trousers and frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice- how do you want me to handle that?" Harry said nodding towards his visible erection.

Ron stroked himself through his clothes and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the misses to take care of it when I get home."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood zipping and buckling himself up.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "It's not my fault Hermione gets terribly turned on after she knows we've been together." After a beat he continued, "You know… that invitation she gave you to join us in bed still stands?"

Harry laughed, "She said that ages ago and besides, I could hardly accept it now can I, with her being 7 months pregnant and all."

"Harry, you need to appreciate the joys of fucking a pregnant woman: their breasts are bigger, their hips are wider, and their cunts are wetter; its absolute heaven."

Then giving Harry a conspiratorial whisper, Ron said, "And Hermione turns into a downright nympho when she's up the duff; so I'm sure it'll be a fun time for us all." Ron crossed his arms behind his head and stared dreamily up at the ceiling. Harry could only imagine the debauch scenarios his mate was conjuring in his dirty little mind. He _Accio _his missing buttons and _Reparo _them back onto his shirt.

"You, my friend, are a depraved individual." Harry smiled, offering a hand to help pull Ron to his feet.

Ron swiftly stood and hugged Harry close, pressing his hardness into Harry's lower abs, he whispered in his ear, "And you, my friend, are just as _depraved_ as I am."

Harry moaned and reached for the tickets on his desk and said, "If you're both serious about this, I can definitely try to get away for the weekend."


End file.
